a co bude dál?(stay And Smusa)
by jackob131
Summary: je to cring a já to vím ale chci vidět reakce jsem girl


v příběhu se oběvují 4 postavy 1.smusa alias šimon 2.stay12 alias honza 3.róza alias sára a 4. míšina alias míša

jednoho krásného dne se šimon rozhodl jít nakoupit jenže byl tu problém , za čtvrt hodiny měl přijet honza , aby natočili reakci na ondyho mikulu a jeho užitečné livehacky na tik toku . šimon se teda rozhodl že to bez toho jídla vydrží, ale ne co kecám samozřejmě že šel nakoupit a měl půl hodiny zpoždění , když přišel před dům honza už na něj čekal a pravil ,kámo kde si byl ?" nsasraně se zeptá ,kámo doši mi marťánci " odpoví šimon a zasměje se na to se ho ptá honza ,tvl proč se směješ ?" šimon odpoví,hej já nwm " Honza se začne taky smát a jak už to bývá najednou mezi nima jiskra (jakože ne oheň ale jakož to love chápete ) a v tu chvíli si poprvé za tu dobu neměli co říct . jakmile došli do studia šimon se ptá , hej kámo sice to co se stalo dole bylo dost divný a teploušsky ale prostě se to nesmí opakovat . hele já vím jsem slavná osoba a všichni mě chtej ,ale víš kamarádství je duležitějsí něž to co se stalo dole " hned v zápětí co šimon dořekl svůj proslov měli oba dva záchvat smíchu ou shuit zase ta jiskra no kluci. šimon i honza začali natáčet a v tom přišla míšina a řekla , šimone mohu s tebou mulvit ?" ,jo jasně" odpověděl šimon ,osamotě prosím" namítla míša , jo jo já si zatím dam marťánka " řekl honza ,a nesněz mi je " nasrsně zařval šimon. po hodině vyšli oba spokojeni z pokoje a honza se ptá , tak co ? dala ti košem nebo ne ?" ,hmm...kdyby mi dala košem tak bych asi nevyšel tak spokojebej ne asi " odpověďěl šimon ,ou...OU" řekl honza a šimon mu hned odpověďěl , tak ...jdeme dotočit to videjko?", jasně" řekl honza . v průběhu videa se něco mezi smusou a stayem stalo něco co cítili oba dva ve stejnou chvíli . po konci videa šel stay domů a přemýšlel co se to sakra stalo . smůsa při odchodu staye přemýšlel jestli se to bude opakovat?. od té doby si nepsali asi tři měsíce a smusa si chtěl najít i nového editora ale najednou se rozrazili dveře a tam stay .

h,to čumíš jak to bylo dramatický co ? jo a tady

máš to sestříhaný video"

š;,tvl kurva to mi neďelej ale dík za to video "

h,jo to je čil , ale musíme si promluvit a teď vážně "

s, okey o čem bysi tak asi chtěl mluvit co ?"

h,je to dost divný něco se mezi náma stalo a musíme zjistit co to bylo ",

š,ou shit a to chceš zjistit jak honzo?"

h,hej kámo asi vís jak co "

š,do píče ty to myslíš vážně ?"

h,asi jo ty vole"

š,okey jdem na to "

a tak se přibližovali k sobě až našpulili rty a chtěli si dát pusu(to by bylo velmi dobřé kdyby jste se to pokusili napodobit)v tom přišla róza do pokoje a šimon se odtrhnul ,to není tak jak to vypadá " pravil šimon ,jo to určitě , proč je zrovna on můj bratr ?" řekla a odešla šimon a honza tedy pokračovali a když to došlo až do fáze kdy se políbili tak jim to přišlo ze začátku dost divný ale když to zkusili znova tak to zas až tak divný nebylo .

(kámo teď bych tu mohla popisovat co s polu dělali tím myslím sex ale já vás tu nechci znechutit )

takže po uspokojivém aktu pravil honza , byl jsi dobrej kámo ale už musím jít",hele já vím že jsem byl dobrej kurva ,ale proč už jdeš?"zeptal se šimon ,páč..." honza se snažil něco vymyslet a nakonec řekl, páč si chci rozkrojit správně a mango i když to bude avokádo."na to se ho šimon zeptal ,a vrátíš se někdy?" ,NE"řekl honza.,počkat co jsi to řek ty zmrde?", jasně že přijdu"odpověděl honza , no to bych prosil " řekl šimon ,jo jo ale už musím tak čus " odpověděl honza a odešel .

po dvou měsících

š,kámo kde jsi?"

h,jo už jdu "

š,a bude sex?"

h,jo určitě a tentokrát jsem nahoře "

š,no to určitě"

h:

š,tak přijď"

h,jj za půl hodiny tam jsem "(mezitím se zezadu ozve hlas )

š,ty tam někoho máš?"

h,ne, proč ?"

š,někoho jsem slyšel"

h,to byl jenom průvan"(hlas řekne ,hej puso co chceš na snídani?"

šimonovi to dojde že ho podvádí . šimon se nasraně ptá ,koho tam máš?"

h,nikoho"

š,okey tak jsem přijeď"

h,jj jsrm tam za půl hodiny"

když honza přjede a smusa ho přivítá v ložnici honza se na smůsu vrhne a začne se ho dotýkat na intimních partií a okusovat pracé ucho.

smůsa se nasraně ptá,wtf proč mi okusuješ uch ?"

h,a proč ne?"

š,víš co běž do sprchy já se zachvíli přidám ."

h,okey "

jakmile honza odejde do sprchy zapípá mu mobil a šimon uvažuje jestli se podívá a nebo ne nakonec se podíva a vidí tam ,tak zase zítra u tebe brouku budu se těšit tvůj gogo . v tu chvíli na smůsu řve honza , tak poď než vystidne vida" šimon přmíšlí a neví co dělat ,ale nakonec vypne telefon a řve na honzu , jo už jdu jen jsem si něco dodělal".

KONEC

jestli chcete pokračování tak sem dejte liky


End file.
